A system of this type is known from DE 103 56 536 A1, in which mutually adjacent machine tools are provided. Provided between these machine tools are workpiece grippers, which are moveable on guides between the machine tools. The grippers are movable to supply and remove machined and unmachined workpieces into the workspaces of the machine tools.
It is known from EP 1 488 884 A2 to provide a continuous transport path for transporting workpieces which are to be machined and have been machined in front of machine tools arranged next to one another. By means of this transport path, the workpieces are supplied by means of a supply conveying path or a removal conveying path to the respective machine tool or removed therefrom. These conveying paths are arranged one above the other in various planes.
It is known from DE 43 40 522 A1, to use pivot arms to change the workpiece in a coating system for disc-shaped substrates.